


Mirame

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Dave y Martin se quedan solos en el estudio de grabación después de que Alan y Fletch tienen una discusión. Esto hace reflexionar a Dave sobre su relación con Martin y la fascinación que siente al hecho de que el compositor lo mire.





	Mirame

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste a quienes sean fans de la banda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Insinuación de Dalan.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Mírame**

 

 

 

 

 

Suelto el aire que está en mis pulmones mientras lavo mis manos. Estamos en el estudio de grabación, estamos comenzando a planear el nuevo material y para no variar Alan y Andy se han puesto a discutir. Hoy íbamos a salir Alan y yo, y se ha puesto de tan mal humor que me ha dicho que solo quiere ir a casa a dormir, eso en el lenguaje Wilder significa “Dave, no tengo tiempo ni humor de cuidarte en un bar o de montármela hoy”.

 

Quisiera irme yo también, pero Mart está ultimando detalles de todo y no me dejará marchar hasta que haya terminado.

 

Mart. Él es la razón principal de que yo este acá, en la banda quiero decir. Cuando Vince, Mart y Fletcher fueron a hablarme y decirme que les interesaba yo como miembro y no sólo eso, como vocalista no les creí ni media palabra. Pensé que me estarían tomando el pelo. Ellos con su vestimenta de niños bien yo con pinta de pandillero punk ¿Qué se supone cantaríamos? Cuando me dijeron que iban en serio les pregunte ¿Por qué yo? Vince y Fletcher no supieron que decir, sólo me miraron pensando en su respuesta. Pero Mart, él simplemente me miró con esos ojos verdes y me dijo “Porque eres justo lo que necesitamos.”

 

Eso me descoloco, alguien me necesitaba… él me necesitaba. Eso me hizo sentir bien. Fue cuando me dije ¿Por qué no? Lo intente cantando algunas de sus canciones (religiosas mayormente, Vince era un niño muy bien portado). Después pasamos a otro plano más de adolescentes. Me sentía fuera de lugar y muy nervioso.

 

Una noche después de tocar para prácticamente nadie y sentirme peor que un gato callejero que maúlla de madrugada y le lanzan un zapato, recuerdo que les dije “No sirvo para esto” y era verdad eso sentía, después de todo ¿Cuándo había servido para algo que no fuese meterme en problemas? Vince y Andy sólo palmearon mi hombro y Vince murmuro un “así es esto”. Pero Mart me miro de nuevo y me dijo “Claro que sirves para esto, y que nadie te diga lo contrario. Ni siquiera tú. Esto es lo tuyo, es lo nuestro. Ya verás”.

 

Desde esa noche soñamos con alcanzar el éxito, y ahora lo estamos consiguiendo, aunque Vince ya no esté en el grupo.

Yo deje atrás mi indumentaria Punk y ellos su look ñoño, encontramos un punto intermedio en nuestra forma de vestir. Ahora nos vemos más rockeros, el que más cambio fue Mart, pero le sentó bien el cambio, aunque no se lo diga. Todavía puedo recordarlo con sus camisetas a cuadros y suetercitos con rombos, mirándome a través de sus enormes gafas redondas como si viese todos mis pecados. Río un poco ante este recuerdo, se veía muy tierno así, era como esos chicos que van a otros colegios y juegan ajedrez. Aunque nunca fue muy bueno en matemáticas, ni en nada de eso, a decir verdad, lo suyo era la lectura. Un lindo ratoncito de biblioteca.

 

Ahora traía ese look BDSM que a todos nos calentaba, aunque el único que se lo decía era Andy. Alan y yo solo lo veíamos desde nuestro rincón apartados de esas “mariconadas”. Como si no nos calentase verlo en esa ropita femenina que usaba ¿Cuántas pajas no le habré dedicado a esa blusita suya de encaje? Y Alan lamiéndole el pezón frente a la cámara, tampoco era muy varonil.

 

Aun así él seguía siendo amable.

 

Y yo solo quería que me mirase, desde la primera vez que lo hizo en verdad, y me dijo que era lo que necesitaban, eso se convirtió en mi obsesión. Atrapar su mirada, por eso hago esos bailes descarados y me luzco por todo el escenario. Para que voltee a verme. Para que esos grandes ojos verdes me miren, sólo a mí.

 

A veces lo logro, pero otras no me hace el menor caso. Eso sólo me hace descararme más.

 

Suspiró de nuevo y salgo del baño. Tengo que volver a ver si esos dos terminaron con su discusión. A veces creo que sólo lo hacen para llamar la atención de Mart. A ver de qué lado se pone, pero él es muy neutral, siempre les da a ambos un cierto grado de razón. Aunque a veces no la tengan, sobretodo Andy.

 

Llego al cuarto donde están haciendo las mezclas, pero ya no están ni Alan ni Fletcher.

 

-Ey –saludo a Mart, quien está acomodando unos papeles en una carpeta- ¿Será que se mataron esos dos y la policía ya se llevó los cuerpos? –Mart ríe un poco para mí. Pero no voltea a verme.

 

-No… ya se han ido. Les dije que se calmaran y mañana veríamos las cosas de otro modo… o pasado… o la semana que viene, o cuando se dignen a hablarme. –siguió acomodando sus hojas con parsimonia, me encantaban sus manos, sus dedos. La delicadeza con que tomaba cosas y tocaba su teclado.

 

-Seguro Andy mañana vuelve a buscarte, no puede estar dos horas sin ti.

 

-¿Será? –ríe ante esto.

 

-Ninguno, de hecho. Y ¿Qué haces? –al fin voltea mirarme, sus ojos se ven preciosos delineados de negro.

 

-Acomodo las canciones que quiero que ensayes, para ver cuales nos gustan más.

 

-Vale… ¿Lo haré ahora?

 

-Puedes llevártelas y estudiarlas, si gustas. Estas son tuyas.

 

-Bien… ¿Por qué no me dices que tonos quieres en ellas?

 

-El tono que imprimas estará bien. Después de todo las escribí para tu voz, excepto estas que son para mi –sonríe con un toque de malicia.

 

-Seguro tendré que hablar de sexo desenfrenado…

 

-En algunas –ríe un poco- No me digas que no te agrada…

 

-Si eres tú quien las escribe, seguro que me agradarán. Sobre todo si las hiciste pensando en mi –le doy una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa descarada mientras mi voz se profundiza para darle énfasis a mis palabras. Sé que le gusta cuando hago eso.

 

-Que engreído… -ríe- pero no puedo negar que pienso en tu voz cada vez que escribo –se sonroja un poco y baja su mirada con timidez.

 

-¿Sólo en mi voz? –sigo con mi juego. No puedo evitarlo, es tan lindo verlo cuando se pone un poco nervioso.

 

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, niño.  –dice en tono de broma.

 

-No sé… quizá te pajeas escuchando los singles. Y piensas “Quisiera que Dave me hablara así al oído”, mientras te corres. –hago un ademan con mis manos como si me la estuviese jalando.

 

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –me sigue la broma, pero sus orejas toman un color carmesí.

 

-Un pajarito… ¿Quieres que las ensaye para ti? –tomo la carpeta y comienzo a ojear.

 

-Vale… unas cuantas.

 

Entro a la cabina y comienzo a revisar las canciones. Hay unas con trasfondo sensual, escojo una y la canto. Decido bailar un poco, sobre la pista que me ha puesto, sé que aún no está terminada, pero se escucha bien.

 

Me muevo descaradamente y Mart ríe, también me toco y le guiño un ojo cuando lo hago. Él hace gestos de asombro y excitación, emulando a las fans.

 

Termino la canción y salgo de la cabina. Él me mira recargado en un escritorio.

 

-¿Y bien?

 

-Ya decía yo, que esa canción te iba. Te lo dije. Ensayalas y las revisaremos con las pistas cuando Andy y Alan estén de mejor humor. –cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

 

-Vale. Esos dos debería coger, eso se llama tensión sexual.

 

Mart ríe sonoramente y asiente varias veces.

 

-Díselos. Veremos qué pasa.

 

-Que me darán una paliza, eso pasará. –reímos de nuevo, él hace ademan de irse, pero yo no quiero que lo haga.

 

-Mart…

 

-¿Si?

 

-¿Me miras?

 

-¿Cómo? No entiendo…

 

-¿Qué si me miras? Cuando bailo… Cuando canto.

 

-Claro… Lo hago.

 

-A veces pareciese que no…

 

-¿Y cómo no lo voy hacer? Si te la pasas brincando por el escenario como conejo. –ríe. Y yo sonrió también.

 

-Quiero que siempre me mires, hago todo eso para ti… -levanta su vista de nuevo, no puedo evitarlo, y no lo quiero hacer tampoco. Lo beso.

 

Se sorprende al inicio, no siento que me corresponda, de hecho siento que pone sus manos sobre mi pecho, impidiéndome ir mas allá.

 

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto al separarme.

 

-Es lo que yo debería preguntar…

 

-Me gustas… ¿No es obvio? –muerde sus labios. Tomo su barbilla y la levanto ligeramente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren, sus pupilas están un poco dilatadas.

 

-Estás loco… -ríe, y lo hago yo también.

 

-¿No te gusto? –siempre me he preguntado si verdaderamente le gusto Mart o no.

 

-Sí, me gustas. Mucho.

 

Sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez él corresponde. Su beso es apasionado, siento el sabor de su lipstick en mi boca. No me desagrada en lo absoluto.

 

Lo levanto un poco y lo subo al escritorio, él abre sus piernas y yo me acomodo entre ellas, me toma por el cuello y yo aprieto su cintura. En esa posición puedo recostarlo un poco y rozar mi pelvis con la suya, a los dos se nos está poniendo dura a causa de los besos. Bajo mis labios probando su cuello y le quito la chamarra de cuero negro que trae, hago lo mismo con la camisa de resaque blanca y aprovecho de quitarle la boina. Trae un corte de mohicano, le hace lucir mas badboy, paso mis dedos por su cabello, lo alació. Se siente suave, pero yo extraño esos rizos suyos. Aunque ese corte he de admitir me pone, me hace recordar mi época punk.

 

-¿Te quedaras toda la noche tocándome el cabello? –me dice con una sonrisa divertida en su cara, y alzando la ceja, yo sonrió igual.

 

No contesto nada, no sé qué decir. Sólo quiero probar su piel. Paso mi lengua por su clavícula, me gusta mucho como esta sobresale, dándole a sus hombros una a apariencia redondeada. Bajo hacia su pezón, el ríe, yo lo muerdo un poco, pero sigo mi camino hacia su ombligo.

Los pocos vellos que tiene en el abdomen me hacen cosquillas en la nariz mientras hundo mi lengua en ese lindo agujerito. Mart gime y yo sólo puedo pensar en poseerlo o que él me posea a mí, quiero que ambos nos pertenezcamos.

 

Me levanto y él aprovecha para desabotonarme la camisa azul claro que traigo hoy, después la blanca de resaque, y estamos igual.

 

-Tú piel blanca es muy hermosa… - me sonríe y siento que el corazón me late demasiado rápido, aún para lo que estamos haciendo.

 

-¿De verdad? Lo dice quien se la vive bronceándose –rio y paso una mano por su brazo de forma juguetona.

 

-Sólo lo hago un poco ¿No te gusta? –me sonríe como si fuese un comercial de pasta dental.

 

-Claro que si… Pero… ¿Sera que estas todo bronceado?

 

-Averígualo…

 

Todo era un juego de palabras, lo había visto asolearse muchas veces, lo hacía completamente denudo.

Volví a besarlo y lo incline más en el escritorio. No sabía que vendría aun, que quería. Pero sus besos estaban enloqueciéndome y la espera de lo que vendría estaba agotando todo sentido común.

 

Con mi mano desabroche su cinturón y el botón de sus vaqueros, baje el zíper y sentí su dureza presa en su ropa interior.

 

-Con una sola mano… que hábil. Aunque eso no debería sorprenderme ¿O sí?

 

Rio por el cumplido y bajo hasta sus pies, quito esas botas de motociclista que usa últimamente y lo ayudo a incorporarse, se baja los pantalones, hoy no trae ese arnés que le marca el miembro y enloquece a las chicas, que lastima, le queda delicioso.

 

Le quito los slips también, esos pequeños calzoncillos que nos gusta usar, aunque con el miembro erecto y asomando por encima de estos Mart luce tan apetecible, aun así esa prenda me resulta una molestia para lo que quiero hacer.

 

Toco su miembro, que da un respingo a mi tacto, esta húmedo y su olor llega hasta mi nariz. Que excitante.

 

-¿Y si alguien viene? –pregunta de pronto mirando hacia la puerta.

 

-No hay problema. –camino hacia la entrada y dejo caer la persiana y le pongo el seguro a la puerta, después pongo las pistas que han estado grabando Alan y Mart- Así pensarán que estamos trabajando y no molestarán.

 

Me sonríe juguetonamente, amo cuando sonríe así. Invitándote a tantas cosas pecaminosas solo con un suave movimiento de sus labios.

Cuando llego hasta él, desabrocha mis pantalones y los baja junto a los slip, mi miembro sale de inmediato, erguido y con la punta sonrosada, esta hinchado y gotea tan sólo de pensar en tener a Mart tan cerca de mí.

 

-Lindo… -me dice y volteo a verlo, me está mirando con sus ojos verdes y me quita el aliento por unos segundos.- De verdad cada parte tuya es hermosa, ¡hasta tu verga es preciosa!

 

Me hecho a reír y creo que me he sonrojado hasta las orejas.

 

Me quito las botas con los pies y termino de desvestirme, voy de nuevo hacia Mart y lo beso y lo cargo para ponerlo en el escritorio, es tan ligero, siento sus piernas enredadas a mi cintura y pongo mis manos en sus nalgas, apretándolas un poco y separándolas.

 

Lo subo al escritorio mientras seguimos besándonos, terminaré siendo un adicto a sus labios, lo sé.

Subo una de sus piernas a mi hombro y pongo mi miembro en su entrada, lo intento meter, pero la posición es algo incómoda para ambos.

 

-Vamos al sillón. –me dice y me toma de la mano para llevarme a un pequeño sofá de dos plazas. No creo que vayamos a caber ahí, francamente. Levanto una ceja intentando imaginarnos cayendo al suelo en medio de la faena. Pero de improviso él me sienta y me abre las piernas… ¿Querrá meterme su verga en el culo? Me excita el hecho de tenerlo dentro moviéndose como cuando se folla a su teclado en el escenario.

 

Pero se inclina y deja caer un poco de saliva en la punta de mi pene, lo masajea regándola por toda mi longitud, después me cierra las piernas de nuevo y se monta en mi a horcajadas… no lo puedo creer. Va a montarme, tengo que pasar saliva.

 

Se sube a mí y con cuidado va metiendo mi verga en su culo, poco a poco… despacio jugando un poco para que su pequeño agujerito se valla abriendo a mí, después mete la punta, levanta el culo y sale, yo solo puedo verlo con asombro, es tan hermoso.

 

Vuelve hacer ese procedimiento varias veces, hasta que la punta entra fácilmente y se va enterrando poco a poco, cada que para quiero morir, siento que me vendré. Pero termina de empalarse, doy un resoplido y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás gozando de su cálida estrechez, él besa mi cuello y comienza a moverse, de arriba abajo, su culo me traga la verga y después hace que salga casi por completo, para que vuelva a entrar.

 

Lo miro, es lo más hermoso que he visto, esta agarrado de mis hombros, con los labios entre abiertos en una mueca de placer, pero sus ojos están cerrados, no puedo ver ese hermoso verde.

Se mueve lentamente, atormentándome a mí y a mi miembro, lo he tomado de las caderas para hacer que baje un poco más. Siento su pene chocar con mi abdomen cada que baja, siento como poco a poco va mojando mi piel con su líquido.

 

No puedo más…

 

-Mart…

 

Lo tomo en mis brazos y me pongo de pie y se lo meto mientras estoy parado, me entierro lo más profundo que puedo en él, doy la vuelta y lo acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, pero ahora conmigo arriba, afortunadamente el sofá no tiene brazos y puedo recostarlo, me sigo moviendo dentro de él, casi frenético, quiero llegar lo más hondo dentro de su ser.

 

Lo escucho decir mi nombre varias veces, yo solo puedo resoplar en su oído, me ha rasguñado la espalda, puedo sentirlo.

 

Un líquido caliente me llega al abdomen y sé que se ha venido, su culo se aprieta y hace que me venga en medio de mi frenesí.

 

Nos cuesta volver a normalizar nuestra respiración. Y yo por lo menos tardo más de unos segundos en enfocar la vista.

El orgasmo está pasando, pero fue hermoso. Lo beso de nuevo, mientras salgo de él.

 

-Ahora, si puedo creerte que te gusto. –bromeo y me da un golpecito en el hombro.

 

-Vamos, debemos irnos. –me dice al cabo de unos minutos de descanso.

 

Nos arreglamos y sonreímos mientras tratamos de dejar la cabina lo más normal posible, hemos limpiado el sillón y nos hemos quitado el semen con papel higiénico.

 

-Necesitamos un baño, después de esto.

 

-Obvio… Esto lo provocaste tú, deberías limpiarlo todo tu solo. –bromea mientras tira el papel higiénico en una bolsa de plástico para sacarlo de ahí y que la cabina no huela tanto a sexo.

 

-Pero tú me ayudas por que eres demasiado lindo como para dejarme todo esto a mi solito…

 

Tomo la carpeta con las canciones y él toma su mochila con sus cosas, nos ponemos las chamarras y estamos listos para irnos.

Al cerrar la puerta y dirigirnos al pasillo principal, nuestros pasos resuenan en todo el lugar y yo comienzo a sentirme solo.

 

-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento?

 

-¿Para qué? –levanta una ceja.

 

-Para ducharnos… y eso. –la verdad es que no quiero estar sólo.

 

-Mejor al tuyo, está más cerca y podremos estar solos mañana. Andy podría ir a mi departamento en cualquier momento. Y algo me dice que tú quieres ser mimado esta noche.

 

Touché… siempre sabe lo que siento. No debería sorprenderme es un sujeto bastante observador. Esta noche quiero mimos y su compañía. Y quien sabe que más podríamos terminar haciendo. Y hasta habría posibilidades de hacer algo mañana.

 

Lo abrace por los hombros y él tomo mi cintura mientras salíamos de ese lugar.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
